


Keep Going by Gyzym [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Keep Going by Gyzym read by Rhea314</p><p>Don't sleep don't eat don't think don't breathe--hyper vigilance, she calls it. Stiles thinks that figures; hyper activity, hyper focus, it's always hyper something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going by Gyzym [Podfic]

**Title** : Keep Going  
 **Author** : Gyzym  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings, warnings for discussions of Stiles' ADHD, the vague expansion of the even vaguer allusions of PTSD this episode offered up, and discussion of (though no physical action upon) an underage relationship.  
 **Summary** : Don't sleep don't eat don't think don't breathe--hyper vigilance, she calls it. Stiles thinks that figures; hyper activity, hyper focus, it's always hyper something.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481712)  
**Length** 0:06:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Keep%20Going%20by%20Gyzym.mp3)


End file.
